What ifs
by AudiLion
Summary: What if Izzy hadn't came outside? What if none of the drama had happened, or Jace run away from Clary. What if the things they had wanted to happen, did?


A/N: I'm not dead! I am just so worn out and have major writers block, until I started reading The Mortal Instruments series! This is a Jace/Clary lemon oneshot! It's from the Fourth book when they are in the alleyway making out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I dont own The Mortal Instruments

* * *

><p>Jace had Clary wedged between the wall and himself, her legs were wrapped around his waist. Clary moaned against his lips. "Jace," she said. "Jace, I want you now." Jace stopped kissing Clary for not even two seconds to look her in the eye, as if to say 'Are you sure?' Clary nodded her head and pulled him in toward her again. Jace grabbed Clary's thighs and hoisted her up. Clary squeaked.<p>

Jace, still kissing her and walking, opened the door to the van. The back was clear of junk but he saw a pile of blankets in the corner. Jace set Clary on the bumper and quickly laid out the blankets. Clary had already pulled off her dress, revealing a black lacey bra covering her small chest. Jace, without thinking, grabbed her and their teeth clanged together. He put her down and crawled over her. Clary pulled the doors shut while Jace kissed her along her jawbone, neck, shoulders, and collarbone. Clary's moans had reached a new vocal scale when Jace then stuck his fingers into the waistband of her equally lacey underwear. Jace tore off her already ripped tights.

Clary was rubbing her hands all over his chiseled chest and abdomen. She ripped his shirt off of him and saw a sheen of sweat forming on him. Jace's hands were tangled in her firey hair and was kissing her neck. Clary, eager, arched her back and started rubbing herself against Jace. Jace let out a low growl and bit Clary's thin shoulder bone. She let out a gasp, and with all her stregnth, flipped both her and Jace over so Jace was on the bottom.

"Who said you get all the power," she had said. Jace grinned and let Clary do whatever. Clary had shimmied down Jace's long legs until her face was even with his crotch. She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled those off revealing a large bulge coming from his boxers. Clary pulled those off, leaving Jace completely naked. Clary took Jace's 10 inch cock in her hands and started moving them up and dow his shaft.

"Clary, Clary," Jace moaned. Clary lowered her mouth over his twitching head and flicked it with her tounge. Jace's body jerked in reaction. Clary giggled while Jace glared at her. She made her plump, but small lips the shape of an O and dropped her head over him. She at first went a third of the way, then halfway, up and down in a rhythmic pattern. When Clary though she could, she pushed Jace's full legnth in her mouth, deep thoating him. She played with his balls, squeazing and rolling them around in her hands. "Clary, I think I'm...," Jace had said just early enough before he ejactulated cum into her mouth, which she swollowed with ease. A small line of fluid dripped off the corner of her mouth, which she took her finger and wiped it off and licked.

Jace was surprised that Clary could do that for her first time, but that didn't mean he was going to stop. Jace lifted Clary up and onto his lap where she wiggled a little to get comfortable. They sared into each others eyes and slowly leaned towards each other. Their lips clashed with the ferosiosness of a raging forest fire. Jace let his hands slip behind Clary to her bra snap, which he undid and threw the bra behind them. He teased her already hard nipples, flicking and pinching them. He broke away from her to lick her left tit. Clary's back arched into Jace and she moaned loudly. When he had decided she had had enough of his torment, he flipped them back over so he was on top.

Jace carressed Clary's waist and small curves. He was leaving a trail of kisses from her mouth down her chest to her stomach and finally the bow of her loungerie. Jace slowly slipped off her underwear and kissed her button. He then went to her mouth and kissed her, all while sticking two fingers into her womanhood. Clary gasped onto his mouth when she felt something inside of her. Jace pumped his fingers in and out of her, and she liked it.

"Eritis mihi, et ego ero tecum." Jace whispered quietly in her ear. Jace pulled out his fingers and righted himself over Clary. She was shaking, not from nervousness, but from the feeling of being empty. Jace held her hips to study himself and then pushed slowly. Clary squeaked when she felt how much it hurt. He was huge afterall. Jace kept pushing slowly, until he was halfway in. It was then that he plunged right into her with as much force withot hurting her. Jace started to move in and out of her evenly as Clary grinded her hips with his. She could feel cold metal under her back as the blanket moved beneath them.

"Jace, MORE! Faster, Harder!" Clary almost screamed. Their moans were out of control at this point. What felt like hours was in reality a half hour. Jace kissed Clary harshly just before they came together. Clary's scream rang in his ears and Jace's grunts and moans were out-of-control. Jace pulled out in time to hear the voices from out side of the van. Both Jace and Clary looked at each other and quickly gathered their things. Jace rapped Clary up in a blanket and threw his jacket on over the blanket he was wearing. The duo climbed over the seats to the front row and opened the left door. The couple excaped before Jordan opened the door. As they ran down the alley, laughing and giggling, Jace stopped a good distance away from their friends.

He leaned down, touching noses with the one girl he will ever love. That was the best I have ever had."

"You mean I wasn't your first?" asked Clary.

"Thats what I mean. You were my first, and it was the best. And always will be." He kissed he lightly on the lips, and grabbedf her hand. He pulled her closer, and the rest of the night was a blur.

* * *

><p>AN: I started reading these books a week ago and I'm already on book 5: City of Lost Souls! I am becoming addicted to these books! Anyways, I want you guys to hope for my friend Miss. Kookies. Shes having a real tough time in her life right now, but I'm notgoing to tell you because its not my life and I don't have that right. Anyways, I was also thinking of a new story. Don't worry! I wont start it until I'm finished with the ones i have, I promise! Its called The World According to Heather. Remember when Heather said that? Well I do, and I'm going to make it happen! Its hosted my her (DUH!) and Courtney is the co-host, she hosts the aftermath show. Its an OC story so i will post a new story only one chapter, and then ill start it up agian when I'm fineshed with my current projects. Intellige? Anyways, what Jace said was in Latin.

Peace and Love, SC


End file.
